


Check Please Drabbles

by jaradel



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:05:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9262652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaradel/pseuds/jaradel
Summary: A collection of Zimbits drabbles originally posted to Tumblr.Disclaimer: Characters belong toNgozi, creator ofCheck, Please!





	1. Coming Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by 3.6.
> 
> Originally published to Tumblr June 26, 2016.

It doesn’t matter that he got hit in the face with a puck, not really. That’s part of the game, and the fact that he made it through his college career with almost no injuries was something of a minor miracle. But that’s not why he’s unconcerned. It’s the honeyed voice on his phone, loving him from miles away, worrying about him and admonishing him to be more careful, that makes the sting of the stitches fade into the background. He can feel Bitty’s presence here, in the clothes he’s left behind and the forgotten notecards on the living room sofa; in the kitchen utensils and appliances that Bitty helped him pick out, in the extra toiletries in his bathroom. Sometimes he even uses Bitty’s fancy shampoo when he’s missing him more than usual, and if Bitty’s bright blue shorts are tucked under his pillow, instead of in the drawer he gave to Bitty for his clothes, well, no one needs to know.


	2. sunday morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published to Tumblr June 29, 2016.

Jack comes up behind Bittle in the kitchen, his hands resting lightly on Bittle’s shoulders. Bittle’s making pancakes for breakfast, wearing nothing but Jack’s old Samwell t-shirt and the tiniest pair of boxer briefs Jack has ever seen. Bittle’s hips sway as he hums a tune to himself, turning his head to nuzzle one of Jack’s hands. As soon as the last pancake is finished and added to the stack, he shuts off the burner and turns around, sliding his arms up around Jack’s neck, fingers playing with the short hairs at the nape of his neck. Jack wraps his arms around Bittle and pulls him close, nuzzling the juncture of neck and shoulder and breathing deep. He smells pie crusts and cinnamon, sugar and strawberries, maple syrup and apples. He smells good cooking and love and tenderness and he breathes deep, breathes deep.

This man, this love. This is worth everything.


	3. Study Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr June 30, 2016.

Jack is reviewing tape in the living room while Bitty does his homework at the dining room table. He glances up to see Bitty, tapping away on his laptop, surrounded by his notebooks and flashcards. Jack had been worried about Bitty coming down here this weekend, with all the homework he had to do, but Bitty assured him that he would get more done in Jack’s condo than he would in a Haus full of college boys. Bitty looks up then, catching Jack’s eyes, and smiles shyly before returning to his studying. Jack’s heart flutters a bit at the quiet domesticity of the afternoon, both of them studying in silence, just sharing a space and soft smiles. And then he realizes - there is nothing new about this. They spent the whole of Jack’s senior year doing exactly this, quiet study dates at Founders, or in Jack’s room, or at the kitchen table, working on their respective assignments, comfortable in each other’s presence. Everything they have now is built upon the solid foundation of their friendship, the way they learned to communicate, to fit in each other’s lives seamlessly, to share each other’s space, and Jack knows that he’s been in love with Bitty for far longer than he thought.


	4. little spoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published to Tumblr July 1, 2016.

They really don’t have sex every night.

Some nights it’s too late when Jack gets home, or one or the both of them are too tired, or they’re simply not in the mood. But in a way, Jack likes these nights the best, when he climbs into bed and Bitty curls around him from behind, wrapping one arm around his chest and the other on the pillow above his head, so he can play with Jack’s hair. He still doesn’t know how Bitty does it, as small as he is, but Jack never feels more safe or secure than when Bitty holds him as he falls asleep.


	5. sunset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published to Tumblr July 6, 2016.

“It’s beautiful, Jack.”

Jack moves behind Bitty, looping his arms around Bitty’s waist. They’re watching the sunset over the lake at Jack’s parents’ vacation cabin, and the sinking sun turns Bitty’s hair into a golden halo. Jack nuzzles Bitty’s neck, humming his agreement.

Bitty laughs softly. “You’re not even looking.”

“Don’t need to. Nothing is as beautiful to me as you are.”

Bitty turns in Jack’s embrace, his arms wrapping around Jack’s back. “Charmer,” he says, grinning.

“I mean it. There is nothing in this world I’d rather look at than you.”

Bitty’s eyes go wide, his mouth forming a small _oh_ of surprise. “Lord, I’ll never get used to you saying things like that.”

Jack leans down, capturing Bitty’s soft lips in a gentle kiss. “Well then, I guess I’ll need to keep saying them.”


	6. Summer Skating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published to Tumblr August 8, 2016.

Summer in Providence is usually not as oppressive as Madison, Georgia, but as the mercury climbs toward 90 degrees in early August, it’s coming a close second. And really, there’s no better place to be on a hot summer day than an ice rink.

Jack secures some private ice time at the Falconers’ practice rink before it opens to the public for the day, and takes Bitty over there after breakfast. It’s already over 80 degrees at 10am, and they’re wearing t-shirts, shorts, and flip flops, lugging their hockey bags inside. The cool air of the rink is bracing at first, but as they change into their skates on the home bench, they acclimate to the lower temperatures.

Jack loves the smell of the rink. People will tell you that ice doesn’t have any odor, but to Jack it smells like a winter day just before it starts snowing. He and Bitty push off, hand in hand, taking lazy warm-up laps around the rink. Jack’s missed this, being able to skate with Bitty alone on an empty rink, like they did during checking practice at Samwell. Eventually those checking practices became less about checking and more about spending time together, away from class schedules and deadlines, practices and games. Jack could be himself around Bitty in a way that was difficult around the rest of the team. It was that easy camraderie back then that laid the foundation for the romantic relationship they have now, and Jack wouldn’t trade it for anything.

Bitty challenges Jack to do suicide drills with him, and Jack happily obliges. Even a year out of school, Bitty’s still incredibly fast on the ice, and Jack still can’t beat him in an all-out sprint. Panting and laughing, they glide over to the home bench and take long pulls off of their water bottles, then get their hockey sticks and some practice pucks for a friendly shoot-out.

The hour is over too quickly. Their cheeks and noses are reddened from the cold, even as sweat glistens on their arms. They pack up their gear and put on their flip flops, preparing to head out into the August heat and leave this little slice of winter behind.

And if Jack still feels like he’s gliding around the ice for the rest of the day, hand in hand with the love of his life, well, that’s just a bonus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I took ice skating lessons this past summer, and let me tell you, there is nothing better than ice skating on a hot summer’s day. This fic is inspired by that experience. Many thanks to [annundriel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/annundriel) who gave me encouragement as I waxed poetic about ice skating!)


	7. Not the Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of past Jack/Kent. Very much past tense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by 3.7.
> 
> Originally published to Tumblr September 23, 2016.

When he was with Parse, Jack never really felt anything. They were teammates. Maybe they were friends - Jack never could be sure. He certainly felt the rush of endorphins with Kent, both on and off the ice. It didn’t happen often, but when they did hook up, it was fireworks. But for Jack, that’s all it was: a hook-up. He thought that Parse felt the same way; after all, they couldn’t have a relationship and hockey careers too, especially playing for different teams. No, this was just an adrenaline rush, a way to burn off energy and satisfy hormonal urges. Nothing more. 

Well, that’s what he thought, until Parse got drafted and Jack didn’t. And then they talked. And Parse confessed how he felt, and Jack confessed how he _didn’t_ feel, and… it all went to hell. 

Jack knows now. He feels a pang of guilt over it, understanding how Parse felt about him, knowing how that _feels_  - but it’s gone just as quickly. Because it was never meant to be with Parse. It wasn’t the same. They never developed that close off-ice bond that Jack and Bitty developed, never really got to know each other outside of hockey, and certainly didn’t live in each other’s hip pockets for eight months the way Jack did with Bitty. With Parse, he only ever knew two things: hockey and sex. With Bitty, he now knows love - and how it pulls everything else together. 


	8. Focus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published to Tumblr October 4, 2016.

When Jack Zimmermann is focused, he gives the object of his focus 110% of his attention.

Even something as simple as the kiss he gives Bitty when Bitty shows up at his apartment is nothing less than thorough, from the way his large hands gently cup Bitty’s jaw, to his fingertips scratching the short hairs at the nape of Bitty’s neck, to the pads of his thumbs tracing Bitty’s cheekbones. And his mouth. Oh, his mouth. Soft and gentle, licking and tasting and leaving no millimeter of Bitty’s mouth unkissed, untouched. His tongue, carefully exploring, never forceful. Then one hand will slide down to Bitty’s back and ease him closer, never a demand, always a request. Their bodies aligned, sharing a single point in space and time, joined together for a blissful moment, before Jack pulls back, dropping soft kisses on Bitty’s face and asking, hushed and warm, “How was your trip?”


	9. one sweet moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A birthday fic for [annundriel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/annundriel). <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published to Tumblr October 10, 2016.

The dishes are washed, and the the leftovers are put away. Jack wipes down the countertop with a towel and folds it neatly, hanging it on the handle of the oven, and picks up his glass of wine. Walking out onto the balcony, his breath catches at the sight of Bitty, silhouetted against the Providence skyline in twilight. Jack is fairly certain he will never get used to this; never quite understand why Bitty chose him, why Bitty has stayed by his side all these years. He does know that he is the luckiest man on earth, and grateful every day for Bitty’s love.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Bitty says, turning around and taking a sip of wine, a small smile playing across his lips.

Jack grins. He crosses the space between them, takes Bitty’s glass and sets it down on the small side table with his own. Bitty crosses his arms in mock offense, but he can’t hide the crinkles of laughter at the corners of his eyes. Jack returns to Bitty, his hands stroking down Bitty’s shoulders and arms, fingertips tracing the cut of Bitty’s muscles. Bitty’s face turns up towards Jack’s, eyes shining and lips slightly parted, and Jack leans down, capturing those soft pink lips, chasing the taste of the wine on Bitty’s tongue. Bitty wraps his arms around Jack’s waist, bringing their bodies closer together. Jack slides one hand around to Bitty’s back, and his other hand cups Bitty’s jaw, his fingertips sliding into the short hairs of Bitty’s undercut. Jack could spend eternity in this moment, holding Bitty, kissing him, loving him as he deserves to be loved - wholly, completely, unconditionally.


End file.
